Dance, love
by CrystallurvesFT
Summary: My take on what I would like to happen to the crews after the win. Will be focusing on Sean and Andie's relationship, but contains other couples. The crew take on the TV show, as well as overcome their past fears and relationships. Might change to M later, but I will give warnings before and after for young audiences.


***Readies myself* Hey guys! I'm writing a new fic for Step up, in case you haven't noticed. I have noticed the lack of fictions after the latest installment of the franchise, so I decided to write one so that you guys out there like me can read it. So this is basically, as the summary says, one about everybody's development after Step Up: All In. It's, in essence, mainly about Andie and Sean's relationship, but sometimes I will also focus on the Mob or LMNTRIX's crew members. I might also turn this into a M one, cause I love it too much .w. My second favorite couple is actually Violet and Chad =w=**

**~Post Competition~**

**~3****rd**** person p.o.v~**

Everybody returned to their rooms, exhausted and wanting to turn in for a good nights' sleep in preparation for tomorrow's celebration of their win in the form of a party at night in the hotel's bar. None of them expected to land this victory, and all of them were ecstatic. All off them, in the end, also got their sweet endings and were pretty contented with their positions at the moment. After all, who didn't love working with something they were all passionate about?

They were all silent during their walk back to their rooms, save for the occasional sweet nothings whispered between the many couples. As they neared the Mob's room, Eddy did a fist bump with Sean and bade the rest goodbye for the night. They all agreed that the two crews would combine and take the name 'the Mob' as the name had quite the reputation already.

Everybody went out the moment they hit their pillows, and had a great night of sleep as a reward for their hard work at the dance-off.

**~Morning~**

**~Sean p.o.v~**

_Mmmmmm… It felt so good …She should do this everyday to me…_

"I could get used to this…" I mumbled as I sat up and pulled Andie into my lap, all the while locking lips with her.

"Hey, hey. Stop this kiss fest and get your lazy asses out of bed. We have a tour to attend to." Violet stepped in and chided us.

I mumbled a weak protest and hoisted myself and Andie up, with her wrapping her legs around my waist and headed for the bathroom. We shared a room because of the lack of bedrooms, which was perfectly fine for the both of us.

She started to brush her teeth and wash her face, so I decided to clean myself up since I was too tired to bother last night. The cold water was very welcome and it woke me up well enough to notice that she had also entered the shower in her full, naked glory. I absent mindedly started to rub her hair with soap once I was done with myself while she cleaned up the rest of her body. It took everything in me to stop myself from looking at her elsewhere and focusing on her hair instead.

"Thanks." She chirped politely, having being surprised at my actions after I was done and we were wiping ourselves with the clean towels.

"You're gonna have to get used to that." I chuckled at her politeness.

We finished dressing and went downstairs to the living room, where everybody from the crew (the Mob) was waiting already. Most of them wiggled their eyebrows at us, which made me roll my eyes heaven-ward while we headed to the hotel lobby to meet the show producer for some briefings before we headed out.

We were informed that the show was a dance talent show, which required us to judge them and do dance battles with them to eliminate them. All of us were satisfied with the fact that we at least got to dance for a small part of the show.

As such, we were now making our way to Universal Studios Hollywood to have some fun, as we had a week to explore the place before we started work. We had a whale of time there, and time flew past. Before we even noticed, we were on our way home to get ready for the party and a night of dancing our feet off.

**~Andie p.o.v~**

_Ahhhh! What should I do? I don't know where to even start looking for the perfect clothing to wear to the event!_ I was freaking out, staring at the million dresses the hotel provided for us. They were too extravagant, too skimpy or too casual. Frustrated, I started pacing around the room. Sean had headed to the twins' rooms to get ready, so I was alone.

Soon enough, Jenny and Violet burst through the doors with the same dilemma. We went over to the bed to sit down and discuss the problem at hand, and came to a conclusion. Since dance was what we did, we should wear comfy clothes underneath should the opportunity come and wear more casual dresses on the outside.

As we walked out of the room, excitedly chattering about how fun the night would be, everybody else, aka the boys, stared at us in amazement. I gigged at Sean's face. His eyes were bulging out literally, and his jaw hit the ground. I winked at him, and got a blush as a reward.

"Hey beautiful, ready to go?" He was immediately behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey handsome," I returned the greeting and pecked him on the cheek and sashayed to my girlfriends.

Even if I didn't admit it, Sean was as well dressed as I was, if not even better. He rolled up his sleeves of his collared, long sleeve white shirt and left a few buttons open, exposing his muscled torso. He also wore a pair of long black pants.

As we pushed the doors open, I sucked in a breath to ready myself for the long night ahead.

**Yezzzzzzzzz! Finally done! I love anybody and everybody who is currently reading this text, and welcome you to continue reading! Reviews, follows and favourites won't hurt, so please do so! Signing off, Crys;)**


End file.
